


【冰瀚】第一次

by littlealittle



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealittle/pseuds/littlealittle





	【冰瀚】第一次

机会都是给有准备的人的，这句话一点都没错。  
      至少在他两第一次上床的时候展现的淋漓尽致。  
      季肖冰对事的认真和未雨绸缪的性子让他在这段感情里一直占据了主动地位，情事上也是。高瀚宇怎么也没想到季肖冰能在他们吻到难解难分的时候掏出润滑剂和安全套，但是气氛正好，他没理由拒绝，也拒绝不了。他永远拒绝不了季肖冰的温柔，哪怕是让人溺毙的陷阱。  
      水性润滑剂的触感并不让人别扭，甚至在这种气温上升的时候带了一丝冰凉的舒适感。但当季肖冰的手指随着大量润滑剂探入高瀚宇体内的时候高瀚宇整个人都绷紧了。不疼，是一种有点怪异的胀感，还带着一种被窥探到内里的惶恐。越是紧张进入体内的手指的触感就越是明显，高瀚宇几乎能体会到季肖冰手指上的脉动，但更多的是他自己加速的心跳。  
       季肖冰已经做好了充分的准备，他在做功课的时候就预料到他们的第一次不会特别激烈，让一个男人打开全部身心去接纳另一个男人是非常困难的事情，所以他有足够的耐心。而且他也有信心，因为他很幸运地拥有了一个信任他且爱他的爱人。  
       第二根手指带来了微微的痛感，季肖冰能很明显地感受到原先已经与他同频的另一个呼吸乱了，他本来就缓慢的动作几乎停了下来，唇舌与另一只手不遗余力地挑逗着身下人敏感的身体与神经。也因为如此，他一直舒缓的扩张没成为这场性事中的败笔，反而多了磨人的暧昧与缠绵。润滑剂随着体温的上升快速蒸发，高瀚宇在季肖冰将润滑剂再度淋到两人连接处的时候感受到了他们的疯狂。他们两个都疯了，爱疯了，疯到有承担痛苦与风险的勇气。  
       高瀚宇开始耍赖，他扭过头向季肖冰索吻，吻着吻着觉得脖子太累，不顾季肖冰说他两都是第一次这么做，用后入式比较好的建议，翻了个身搂住了季肖冰的脖子。面对面接吻确实舒服很多，高瀚宇可以尽情享受唇舌纠缠的快感，但是在这种情况下，随之而来的是羞耻感。他什么都没说，但是季肖冰很明显地感受到了这一点。被晒成蜜色的皮肤一点点晕出了粉色，耳朵更是已经红得不像样。  
      这是高瀚宇的暗示，季肖冰看明白了，只是高瀚宇没睁开眼，不然他一定能看见季肖冰愉悦的笑容，是他喜欢的样子。  
其实季肖冰也希望能够正面上，这样能看清楚高瀚宇的表情变化，更方便他调整，他的功课做的很细致，他知道在下方的那位不一定会有被插入的快感，如果不是他习惯占据主导地位，而且做过尝试，他可能会选择成为下位的那个。  
       不过季肖冰还是不打算停下扩张，毕竟男性之间的性爱很容易受伤，他不希望高瀚宇出任何差错。已经探入的手指摸索着前列腺的位置，第三根手指等待着机会，前列腺比较浅，只是肠壁脆弱，季肖冰不打算用力抠挖，带着薄茧的手指使着柔劲按压，按到前列腺的时候高瀚宇差点跳起来。强烈的刺激让高瀚宇无法再顾及体内容纳的是几根手指，他只知道季肖冰眼里的光亮很吓人。  
       都说他看季肖冰是用狼一样的眼神，应该让人看看季肖冰现在的眼神，何止是像狼啊，根本就是，还是饿疯的。  
       高瀚宇刚才的反应显然让气氛沸腾了起来。再也没办法压抑的细碎呻吟，失去控制的粗重呼吸，还有季肖冰愈发热烈的目光。高瀚宇觉得自己真的要烧起来了，不止是脸，全身上下仿佛被季肖冰用视线打上了烙印。  
       季肖冰撕开安全套的时候，高瀚宇的心吊到了嗓子口，但在季肖冰缓慢进入的时候却落回了肚里。钝痛，撕裂感，诡异的鼓胀感，被占有的充实感，一时间高瀚宇觉得脑子当机了，以致季肖冰碾过前列腺继续深入时他根本没有控制自己的反应，绵软细长的呻吟从嗓子里发出的那一瞬空气仿若静止。高瀚宇还懵着，季肖冰却是快绷不住了。如果不是最后一点理智告诉他太粗鲁的动作会造成流血事件，高瀚宇现在可能要被颠上天。  
       季肖冰是明智的，大量的润滑剂才能保障这场性事的顺利，肠道紧致而温热，之前的扩张让它湿润了不少却还是有点涩，这让季肖冰的动作变得小心翼翼。而缓慢的动作让一切感触都被放大了，高瀚宇忍着会被贯穿的恐惧，抱紧了季肖冰，热涨的性器在他体内跳动，而他们的心跳用这种方式连在了一起。张开的嘴咬在了季肖冰的颈侧，高瀚宇没有用大力，牙齿碾磨着皮肤，就像季肖冰的性器碾磨着他的肠道。  
       舌尖有一下没一下地触着皮肤，火热的鼻息在颈侧拢成一团，季肖冰兴奋的神经一直被高瀚宇挑逗着。季肖冰有点无奈，这个人永远不知道自己有多撩人，他的自控能力可没那么值得信任，遇到高瀚宇之后他就发现自己远没有自以为的那么理智，他内心中的疯狂倒是暴露得越来越多。  
       实在是受不了高瀚宇无意识的撩拨，季肖冰还是选择用主动来反制。细密的吻从唇开始，高瀚宇本来就惹眼的唇珠早已红肿，现下更是变得热烫，高瀚宇觉得他本来就干燥的唇这回肯定破皮了，不过在这种时候谁还会在意这个。季肖冰的唇已经不像平时那么凉，落在高瀚宇胸口的时候高瀚宇竟然还觉得有点烫。  
       季肖冰舔了舔高瀚宇胸口的汗水，咸涩却性感，让人有点上瘾。舔到乳首的时候高瀚宇颤了颤，肠道也跟着绞紧，季肖冰差点缴械，泄愤似的咬了一口。之前做前戏的时候乳首就被把玩到挺立，现在还是硬的，这一下咬的还挺得劲。不过季肖冰也没一直停留，他坚持不久了，他能绷到现在已经是很厉害。舌尖描摹肌肉曲线的举动真的很色气，高瀚宇只看了一眼就被季肖冰的神情羞到再度闭眼，季肖冰每次都能让他刷新印象。  
       之后发生了什么高瀚宇已经记不清了，他只知道他把自己完完全全地交给了季肖冰，季肖冰快把他搞疯了。季肖冰怕他痛苦大于快感，一直在让他保持兴奋，他最后差点精尽人亡。不过季肖冰的事后处理一如他的事前准备细致，高瀚宇除了觉得被使用的地方有点不习惯，没受其他罪。


End file.
